


Dare

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cared what she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

"I cared what she thought, so when she dared me I knew I was in trouble."

That explanation, delivered by the archer was not a true excuse for a worldwide chase that had caused considerable damage in several cities, but Batman was willing to overlook it… for now. He had dealt with Black Canary before, knew just how much she worked a man's senses.

"You did catch Grodd." It was the closest he could come to excusing the archer.

"And got a date." 

The grin at the end of that sentence convinced Batman that his friend was a doomed man.


End file.
